


dilated

by sickficbitch



Series: oikawa sickfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emetophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, and gets his eyes dilated, haikyuu sickfic, he feels motion sick tho, iwaizumi takes care of him ofc, iwaoi - Freeform, no beta we die like daichi, oikawa goes to the eye doctor, ok lol enjoy, poor bby, sick Oikawa, vomit tw, why do i write the same thing just in different fonts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: oikawa goes to his annual eye exam and gets his eyes dilated but he starts to feel motion sick and calls iwaizumi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oikawa sickfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	dilated

Oikawa fumbled with his phone, stepping outside the optometrist. It was that dreadful time of year that he had to get his eyes checked to make sure his eyesight hadn’t gotten worse. If the actual grueling tests weren't enough, he was now left with blown-out pupils that made everything blurry. He could barely see the characters on his phone, they were all smearing together into a big black and white mess. He pressed on what he hoped was Iwaizumi’s contact, only being able to tell it from the others because of the pink heart emojis before and after his name. 

“What do you want, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi huffed on the other side of the line. A momentary flood of relief washed over him that he got the right number. It was followed by a comforting warmth that blossomed over his chest at the gruff voice of his boyfriend.

“Still? With the names? Iwa-Chan! We are dating, stop calling me shitty!” Oikawa feigned offense. He just wanted to focus on something other than the unleaving blurriness in his eyes that was starting to make him feel kind of sick to his stomach. 

“I’m the only one who gets to call you shitty. You’re my Shittykawa. Now, why did you call me, I’m watching a movie.” Oikawa felt his cheeks warm at the earlier statement, Iwaizumi wasn’t usually very affectionate towards him. 

“Aw, Iwa-Chan. I’m at the optometrist and they dilated my eyes for tests. I’m getting some sexy new glasses soon! Anyways I’m all done but I forgot that I can’t just drive back because I can’t see, like at all. I was hoping you would come to pick me up?” 

Iwaizumi agreed quickly and Oikawa read him out the address. He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Looking around at the fuzzy lights and cars passing, he started to feel overwhelmed and dizzy. 

His stomach started to churn but Oikawa elected to completely ignore it, choosing to sit down and close his eyes. The slender man collapsed against the side of the building, pressing his hands to his eyes. He felt so lightheaded and his mouth started sweating. 

Oikawa heard footsteps and opened his eyes again, hoping to see his knight in shining armor, instead, he saw an elderly man walking by. Oikawa swallowed thickly and looked out at blurry blobs. He hoped that his boyfriend was close by. 

It had been only a year since he last got his eyes dilated but he had forgotten how hellish it was, and how sick it made him feel. 

“Oi Tooru,” Iwaizumi’s voice appeared in front of him. “Woah your eyes look crazy.” Iwaizumi chuckled, taking in the dilated pupils, He looked like he had done copious amounts of party drugs, but Iwaizumi knew that he wouldn't ever touch a drug that would have that kind of effect. Tooru hated losing control of himself. He quickly refocused his attention to his boyfriend who buried his face in Iwaizumi's pant legs. 

“Iwa-Chan, I feel so dizzy. I can barely see.” Oikawa whimpered, trying to grab onto the dark blobs in front of him. He heard Iwaizumi huff, helping his boyfriend up to his feet. 

“Let’s just get you home. Are your parents there?” Iwaizumi knew the answer but he asked anyway. Oikawa shook his head to indicate that no, his parents weren’t home, but he wished he didn’t. The motion just made his brain feel like a stew. He bit his lip in a pathetic attempt to not cry at the pain and vertigo. 

“Let’s get going, we can go to my house and I’ll cuddle the dizziness out of you.” Iwaizumi offered with a smirk. Oikawa felt guilty that his boyfriend really didn’t understand the severity of the situation. He felt a wet sloshing in the back of his throat, threatening to force his lunch to make a reappearance.

“I- I feel really dizzy,” Oikawa said steadier, feeling his stomach churn angrily. He stared intently at the ground, swallowing thickly. He hated feeling sick. Iwaizumi pitched up an eyebrow noticing his boyfriend’s obvious discomfort. 

“Like you’re going to pass out? Throw up? Or just plain dizzy?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa winced at the options. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa didn’t like talking about his feelings, even when they were physical. Oikawa took a deep breath and looked up to the blur that was his boyfriend. 

“I-I feel nauseous,” Oikawa admitted. Iwaizumi sighed, letting Oikawa lean his forehead on his shoulder for support. Oikawa was just a bit taller than Iwaizumi which made him the perfect headrest. Looking at his boyfriend closer, Iwaizumi noticed the sick sheen on Oikawa’s pale skin. He remembered that Oikawa had really bad motion sickness and sometimes even playing video games for too long triggered it. Iwaizumi could very well understand why he felt so sick. 

Oikawa swallowed again but instantly gagged in return. He pulled away from Iwaizumi and felt the searing chunky vomit sloshing more violently this time in the rear of his throat. The unproductive gagging just forced it closer and closer to his mouth. 

His eyes attempted to focus on the ground underneath him, but everything blended together until his shoulders pitched back and he finally heaved, a thick splatter of sick splashing on the pavement. 

As he gasped for breath, he felt a hand swiping his hair away from his face. He was so grateful for his Iwaizumi. He never hesitated to take care of Oikawa, even when he was puking his guts out on the sidewalk. 

Oikawa’s stomach lurched again, forcing another stream out with a strong retch, and again and again until his stomach was empty. He squatted down over the pile of sick and burped up some bile, spitting it out. His chest was heaving with panic.

“Tooru, calm down.” Iwaizumi’s voice asked him softly. Oikawa tried to but he couldn’t find the breath, it was like someone had stomped on his lungs, keeping him from taking a full breath. “Follow my breathing, Tooru. Oi! I’m serious.” Iwaizumi had squatted down with him and he had this concerned look in his eye that made Oikawa want to try. He placed his own trembling palm to his boyfriend's calm chest and followed his breathing, eventually calming down enough to stop shaking. 

“Does keeping your eyes closed help?” Iwaizumi asked, standing up and pulling his boyfriend off the ground. Oikawa wobbled away from the splatter of his lunch and leaned onto the wall of his optometrist's office. 

“Mhmm.” He replied, shutting his eyes. His body felt so much weaker from the panic, like feeling so motion sick just wasn’t enough. 

“Just keep your eyes closed okay? Are you ready to go back home now?” Iwaizumi asked patiently, laying a protective hand on his shoulder to steady him but also comfort him. Oikawa nodded with his eyes screwed shut, pushing himself off the wall. Iwaizumi led his weak boyfriend to his car, helping him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!! thank you for reading! i thought this idea was super clever bc oikawa wears glasses in canon and getting your eyes dilated for eye exams is literally AWFUL lmaoo. if you have any hq sickfic requests or u wanna yell at me, I'm on tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke ! thank u all for reading!! have a great day!


End file.
